Something Old
by Kodlak.Aela
Summary: A story set at Brittany and Santana's wedding, told in 4 parts, all based on the poem: "Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, & Something Blue." Part 1 of 4: Sugar Motta reconnects with her exboyfriend Rory Flanagan over flower arrangements.


_This is going to have 4 parts all posted separately with appropriate characters tags on each part. Look in my author's page for all parts. Some scenes will overlap to give proper context but this one introduces all the major elements._

* * *

**Something Old**

Chaos was one word to describe what was happening; although chaos usually implied some level of terror and fear. This was a good kind of chaos. Everyone was busy. There was a hum of chatter throughout the estate house. People were constantly going in and out of rooms doing different things. They were all parts to make a larger whole: to make sure this wedding went off without a problem.

…

In the East corner of the estate house, Brittany sat at the vanity and stared at herself in the mirror. She hadn't yet put on her dress, but her mother had just finished doing her hair and makeup, so things were starting to feel real. It was very exciting for her. She couldn't wait to marry Santana, the love of her life.

She looked out the window and saw a truck pull up the driveway. A man walked around and opened the back. Brittany gasped when she saw what was in the truck. It was hers and Santana's cake.

Brittany racked her brain, and thankfully she couldn't come up with any memory of a superstition involving a bride seeing her cake before the wedding ceremony, so she allowed herself to keep looking. She looked more closely and was able to just barely make out the two little figures on top: both brides of course. She was happy that she hadn't burned all her bridges at MIT because if she had she would not have been able to get her old colleague to use his 3D printer to make the figurines look just like her and Santana. It was the little things like that that made this wedding day perfect so far.

There was a knock on her door that jarred Brittany from her thoughts. She tightened the robe around her torso and went to answer it.

She opened the door and Sam Evans walked in looking flustered.

"Sam? What's wrong? Is everything okay? Is there a problem with the band?" The band had been one of the assignments allocated to his responsible hands by Artie and Mercedes's big plan for wedding success.

"No, everything's alright with that. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay, but be quick. I have to get dressed eventually. I can't keep Santana waiting," Brittany spoke and eyed her dress hanging in the corner.

"Yeah Santana…" Sam mumbled. Then he asked what he came to ask, "Is it right for me to be here? Does Santana even want me here given what happened between you and me?"

"Sam…" Brittany sighed. "Of course it's oaky that you are here. Santana insisted you be invited."

"Why? To prove she won?" Sam scoffed with a sarcastic tone.

"No Sam. You and her were friends once…" Brittany clarified. "She didn't want to marry me and start the next chapter of our lives thinking she still had unfinished business and enemies out there."

"That makes sense," Sam responded. "She's a stand-up gal that one."

"Of course, I love her so much."

Sam took a few steps toward the door, "I'll get going now. Good luck, Brittany." He went through the door and down the hall.

Sam was about to turn a corner and head outside, but then he was smack into by a person rushing inside at top speed. It was a short girl with purple hair, and she was definitely not dressed like she was going to be attending a wedding.

"Whoa there, where's the fire?" Sam asked the mysterious stranger.

"Where is she? Where's the bride. I need to speak to her!"

"Umm. I'm not sure you know this, but there's two brides. It's a gay wedding," Sam responded, happy for once to be smarter than another person.

"Fine! Point me to the one that's my ex-girlfriend!"

The hair had thrown him off. Sam **had** seen this girl before. "Dani?"

…

In the West corner of the estate house, Santana had progressed a bit further in her preparations, but was currently being stalled by a very drunk and thus very pestiferous Rachel Berry.

"Oh dear Santana, you'll never believe this, I have to tell you this, it's so hilarious…"

"Mhmm," Santana rolled her eyes and waited for an opportunity to shove Rachel outside.

"So I'm in the town car on the way here… and, you know you're getting married in the middle of nowhere by the way, so there's just this little dirt road up to the house, but you know that because you're here obviously; well I see this little short guy on what looks like an old-timey bicycle…"

Santana shot up in her seat, "Rachel wait!"

"What is it Santana!"

"There's something I'm forgetting."

"Oh dear what? I can help. I am your Maid of Honor after all."

"A job you got because Britt asked Mercedes before I could and Quinn couldn't make it... But anyway, I need you to get me a Something New. I can't marry Brittany without it. Here's 5 bucks. Go by me something small, quick, as long as it's new!"

"Sure thing!"

Rachel stumbled out of the room, and then immediately Santana dropped the ruse and locked her door tightly. "Finally some peace and quiet."

Rachel made her way down the stairs and into the main waiting area. She passed by Tina who was making a big announcement to the others in attendance.

"Okay guys, listen up! There was a slight mistake made with the flowers. It's not a big deal, no need to tell Brittany or Santana, we just need to switch the flowers to new vases that match the table clothes. It'll go faster if we work in pairs so find a partner and get to work."

One of the Honored Wedding Guests, Sugar Motta, grabbed as many vases as she could carry and then looked around for someone to help her. She came across a familiar face in commotion: Rory Flannagan. He had a couple of vases in his hands and he has looking around just like he was.

Sugar walked up right up to him, "Rory, hey, come with me, let's work together."

Sugar and Rory went into one of the small guest bedrooms and placed the flowers on a little table before them.

"I didn't know you'd be here," Sugar spoke out as she was toying with a flower between her fingers.

"I lived with Brittany for a year, I was happy to come. It seemed like a good 'nough reason as any to see my old friends," Rory answered.

"You know what this reminds me of?"

"What's that?"

"Sewing our Nationals costumes in the choir room before we left for Chicago. You, me, Joe; all the underlings just doing our best to contribute while everyone else sorted out all their life problems."

"What would they have done without us?"

They shared a laugh and kept working.

Rory this time broke the silence, "You know, this is actually a bit fun…"

"Why because you get to work with me?"

"No…" he blushed and turned his head to hide the truth in Sugar's statement, "We don't get colored flowers like this a lot in Ireland. Everything's just green. We're one big stereotype."

He took and exaggerated sniff of the flower in his hand and Sugar just rolled her eyes at him.

"You must think you're so sweet…"

"Betcha missed me though," he teased.

"A tiny, minuscule amount," she admitted. Rory feigned great offense, which caused Sugar to reword her statement, "Okay maybe I missed you a lot. We were pretty much dating."

Rory and Sugar each smiled privately, having little flashbacks to their brief time together.

"So you're still in Ireland then?"

"Yes ma'am. Where are you hanging your hat nowadays?"

"Oh me, I'm in LA now," she said with a blush, she didn't want to seem like she was bragging. She turned the conversation back on him. "Why didn't you ever try to come back to America?"

"You mean for good? I don't know. I never thought of it?"

"Really?"

"I mean, I never had a reason to…"

"You could have…" Sugar said quietly under her breath so Rory couldn't hear.

But Rory did hear her. "Sugar… don't be like that."

"Be like what? I was just… talking to the flowers…"

"Sugar you might not want to hear this, but maybe the reason we never reconnected was because I never knew where I stood with you. Nothing ever seemed serious with us, and maybe it was because you never shared your real emotions and feelings with me."

Sugar gulped, "That hurts…" She dropped her flower and made Rory look at her. "I had real feelings."

"Then how come when'er I tried to really talk to you, you'd make a joke and say 'Asperger's'?"

"Because I was trying to protect myself! I started dating you knowing you'd be leaving me…" Sugar felt a single tear travel down her cheek. "If I let myself feel things, then it would have been so hard to say goodbye to someone I… loved."

Rory reached out and pulled Sugar towards him, "Sugar… If I had known I would have tried harder to stay." He hugged Sugar and kissed her forehead. He looked down at all the flowers and vases. "I think we're all done."

Sugar pulled away, but didn't even look at the flowers. She grabbed the sides of his face and said, "No. We're not done. Not even close." She stood up on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips.

Rory immediately kissed her back and put his hands on Sugar, feeling her body melt under his touch. He pulled away and questioned, "Sugar what is this?"

"We can't go back in time and change the past; and both of us are pretty comfortable with our futures; but right now this is the present, and I want to be with you here in the present, where we don't have to worry about everything else."

Then they were kissing again. They moved over to the couch.

Standing up in front of the couch, Sugar and Rory continued kissing. Sugar found herself playing with Rory's tie, she thought he looked really good in formal wear. He felt her tugging on his tie so her broke their kiss and let her start untying it.

Once it was off, Rory kissed Sugar again, and she started unbuttoning his tuxedo shirt. When she got it unbuttoned all the way, he tossed it to the side. His hands went all over her body: grabbing her ass, cupping her breasts, caressing the skin of her arms. Then Rory grabbed the hem of her bridesmaid's dress and started lifting it. He reached under her dress and palmed the skin of her ass, which made Sugar release a pleasured giggle.

Rory spun Sugar around and started sucking on her neck. She enjoyed it a lot and whimpered at the feeling of his lips on her skin. Sugar lowered the straps of her dress down her shoulders. Rory grabbed her breast over her bra with one hand, and then went ahead and just pulled her bra down and off of them.

The furthest they ever gone when they dated was under the shirt, over the bra, second base. So Rory now having access to Sugar's naked breasts was a dream come true. He spun her back around and quickly got her hands on them as Sugar let her dress fall to the floor.

Sugar then started kissing her way down Rory's lanky chest. When she got to his belt, there was no hesitation. She immediately undid his belt and zipper, yanked down his pants, and pulled out his cock. Whatever Rory lacked in muscular hunkiness, he surely made up for it with what he was packing. Sugar licked her lips and then engulf the tip of his cock. She focused mostly on his head, giving it some hearty sucks and teasing the tip with her tongue. Occasionally she'd take him out and lick up his entire length to make him moan.

Rory resisted the urge to shove his cock down her throat and fuck her face because if he done that he might have lost it too early. So instead Rory pulled Sugar off of his cock and laid her down on the couch. Once Sugar was comfortable, Rory attacked her breasts with his lips, sucking each one for a short time.

Rory kissed lowered, past her abs and belly button. "You're so sexy," he told her.

Sugar giggled at the incredible honesty of his reaction. She was wet and ready for the next step.

"May I?" Rory asked toying with the top hem of her panties.

"Yeah, yah, uh-huh." Sugar nodded vigorously.

Sugar lifted her ass off the couch so Rory could grab hold of both sides of her underwear and start pulling them off. Every inch lower they went down her legs, Sugar got more excited. She need him, so was sure of that.

Once she was naked, Sugar got up on her hands and knees and waited. There was no point dancing around it anymore, she wanted to get fucked, and this was her favorite position. Rory saw her waiting there for him and he knew what he had to do. He lined up his cock with her wet pussy and pushed his way in.

Rory started fucking Sugar from behind and Sugar loved it. Rory loved how wet and tight Sugar's pussy was; he leant over and started sucking on the back of her neck. Sugar twisted her body so that she could meet his lips and kiss him as he continued to fuck her.

When they weren't kissing, Sugar had to bite down on her forearm to stop herself from screaming so loud. She wasn't sure how many people were walking around out there, and she definitely didn't want to cause a scene at her best friends' wedding. But Rory was making it difficult by how well he was fucking her.

Sugar was loving every second of this, but her knees were starting to get sore from this position. She also noticed that Rory's persistent rhythmic thrusting was wavering. A couch really wasn't the best place to fuck in this manner. So Sugar had Rory pull out and instead sit back on the couch.

Sugar in no time at all was straddling his waist and impaling herself on his cock. Sugar got to feel Rory's whole length push deep inside of her and it started to make things even better. Also now she could look Rory in the eyes and see how utterly happy he was to be doing this with her. Rory put his hands on Sugar's waist and helped her start building a rhythm for her upwards and downwards movements. Sugar started bouncing on Rory's cock and grinding her clit into his hips with every down movement.

Soon Sugar felt her climax start to build. She knew she was ready to cum. So doubled her efforts and really moved her hips at an intense pace against Rory's cock. When the time was right, Sugar looked deep into Rory's eyes, gently kissed him on the lips, and quietly came. Her whole body went stiff and she drenched Rory's cock with her juices.

But Rory wasn't done yet. He threw Sugar done onto the couch so she was on her back. Then he proceeded to rub the head of his cock against her entrance, really making sure to tease her clit so that she was desperate for him to go on. Then finally he pushed his hips forward and reentered her.

Sugar was still feeling the tremors of her first orgasm, so feeling Rory inside her again so soon was making it hard to stay calm. She started letting out loud squeaks and moaning, "Ooooooo," a lot.

Rory placed one of Sugar's legs against his chest on his shoulder and then held her other ankle in his hand to make sure she was spread wide enough. He pushed in as hard as he could, and it made him start to feel close to cumming himself. He started grunting with each thrust looking to capture that perfect feeling.

"Right there," Sugar squealed. "I'm gonna cum; I'm gonna cum again! YES! OH!"

With Sugar cumming, her pussy tightened around his dick, and Rory he knew he'd come at any second. He shouted, "FUCK!" and pulled out of Sugar. He held his cock in his hand and started cumming.

After a couple spurts had hit her in the chest, Sugar popped up and took Rory's cock in her mouth to get the last of his orgasm.

They both fell back on the couch panting. They shared a look, started laughing, and then went to get cleaned up.

Rory and Sugar got their clothes back on quickly. They weren't going to be late to the wedding, but they still wanted to be visible in case someone had noticed their prolonged absence. Rory stuck his head out the door while Sugar gathered up the flowers. When he saw that no one was around they walked out and Sugar placed the flowers on the main table where the others were.

Still seeing no one around, Rory pulled Sugar towards him and kissed her a final time. She giggled into the kiss and sighed at how perfect their little moment was.

Just then Mike Chang walked up and saw both of them, but the only thing going on at that point was her hand was on his shoulder. "Are you guys ready to go? I think they're going to start soon."

"Uh yeah, sure thing Mike," Sugar said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Cool," Mike said and went on his way.

Making sure Mike couldn't see her, Sugar leaned up and kissed Rory's cheek briefly.

Mike turned back around and said, "It's good to see you both again. You two should visit more often."

* * *

**_To Be Continued in Part 2: Something New_**


End file.
